


A Long Weekend in a Pocket Dimension

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Damien LaVey, Boys in Skirts, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Micropenis, Multi, Plushophilia, Polly Geist is a Little Shit, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Scott Howl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Damien, Scott, and Polly decide to have some fun in a sexy pocket dimension. What could go wrong? A lot. But a lot could also go right.
Relationships: Polly Geist/Damien LaVey, Polly Geist/Scott Howl, Polly Geist/Scott Howl/Damien LaVey, Scott Howl/Damien LaVey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Long Weekend in a Pocket Dimension

Damien smirked to Scott as the two of them led Polly to the secret pocket dimension they had created. It had taken a lot of wheedling and whining to Liam, but they had finally gotten the information they needed to set it up. From there it only took a day or two of prep before they tempted Polly in with the promise of a wild time of sex. And now they were fully ready to have a long weekend of time, just the three of them.

Polly entered the pocket dimension first, looking around in shock. “Woah,” she said. “This looks like a cross between a nursery and a sex dungeon!”

An apt description. Two cribs, a changing table, a rocking chair, and padded flooring furnished the place, but where you might typically find a young toddler’s toys were stuffed animals with furry penises and holes, vibrators of all shapes and sizes, dildos no shorter than seven inches, and various other things as well. Not to mention, an entire wall of more pain-inducing or movement-restricting bonuses.

Polly’s eyes were wide as she looked around. “What do you say to a good fucking, babydoll?” Damien asked with a slightly sadistic smirk toying at his lips.

“Fuck yeah!” Polly said with a wide grin.

Scott laughed next to Damien, causing Damien’s stomach to flip. “I love the enthusiasm!” he said. “Choose your bed, ‘cause we’ll be here a while.”

Polly walked over to the two cribs, pressing down on both mattresses, which Damien didn’t recall having quite as much give before. Polly chose the one which came close to a normal mattress, and Scott nodded. “Damien, choose some cuffs for the lovely lady.”

Damien grinned and went to the wall, pulling out a pair of baby blue frilled cuffs, putting them on one of Polly’s wrists before asking, “What’s the safeword?”

“Cantaloupe,” Polly said.

“Good girl,” Damien said with a smirk, putting the cuffs on her other hand and then securing them to the back wall of the crib on a hook.

Scott got first dibs on Polly, as he had won the coin toss—which Damien swore Scott had stolen his trick coin for, but whatever. So long as he got a chance, too, he didn’t mind.

The first thing Scott did was rip Polly’s pants off, and he laughed. “Feeling a bit frisky this morning, were we?”

“Always, Daddy,” Polly said with a smirk.

Damien glanced down, and saw that Polly had chosen to have a dick _and_ a vagina forming from her lower region today. Scott bapped Damien on the head, right between the horns. “No ogling, it’s my turn right now,” Scott said firmly.

Avoiding the need to turn a light purple with his blush, Damien muttered a half-assed, “Sorry,” and left it at that.

Scott picked up a medium sized dildo and turned on the vibe in it, teasing Polly’s dick until it was erect enough to slide the dildo under into her vagina. Polly moaned, and glanced over at Damien, who caught her gaze. She smirked and Damien looked away, knowing she was _just_ brat enough to get him in trouble for looking over while Scott was busy.

Meanwhile, Scott got his own cock out and was lubing it up, preparing to go into Polly’s ass. “You like watching us, Damien?” he asked. “You like knowing that I can satisfy her in a way that you never could?”

And _fuck_ if that wasn’t hot. Damien flushed and Polly laughed. “Oh, he likes that, Daddy!”

Damien tugged on the edge of his jacket, knowing full-well he wouldn’t be able to cover any boners that may or may not happen through his skinny jeans.

Scott groaned as he started sinking into Polly, and Polly gasped. Damien watched, both mildly furious and extremely turned on as Scott got everything he wanted and more from Polly. Polly’s hands raked down Scott’s back and Scott rocked in and out of Polly at a steadily quick speed. “Damien would never be able to do this to you, would he?” Scott asked with a wicked grin.

“Mm-mm!” Polly hummed, eyes fluttering closed in bliss.

“You like it better when I fuck you, isn’t that right, Polly?” Scott pressed.

Polly breathlessly nodded, as Damien’s eyes started to sting. He was not crying, he was _not_ crying, crying only happened when he went into subspace and he was supposed to be a _Dom_ in this situation…

“Tell us who you like better, Polly,” Scott commanded as he sank further into Polly. “Tell us who fucks you the best.”

“Aaaaah! Scott!” Polly screamed as her entire body tensed up and she came, dick spraying cum all over her chest while the dildo in her vagina was dripping.

Scott pulled out with a victorious grin, gently pulling the dildo out of Polly and turning it off. “There’s more where that came from later,” he promised her at his disappointed look. “For now…”

Damien held his breath as Scott turned to him. He wasn’t going to cry, he _wasn’t going to cry…_ and he blinked. Dammit.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Mad that I can fuck our girlfriend better?” Scott teased. “It’s okay. If you want, you can clean the cum off her. That’s the closest you’re getting to getting her turned on today, I think.”

Damien sniffled a watery, “Fuck you,” before turning to Polly and sucking the cum off her dick, before moving to her midriff right below her crop top, and licking that up too. Scott grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before he could actually get to Polly’s shirt, though.

Scott picked up Damien effortlessly and put him on the changing table. “You know the rules, baby,” he said with a wicked grin. “If you fall into subspace in the nursery, you have to be diapered.”

Damien scowled and cussed up a storm, but Scott paid him no mind, taking off Damien’s jacket and shirt, before shimmying off his pants and boxers. Looking around, Scott picked up the biggest anal plug they had, and Damien’s cursing stopped as his eyes widened. “Polly has problems fitting that,” he weakly said.

“Yep,” Scott said, lubing it up and giving Damien’s asshole a little stretch, confirming it was decently loose, before slowly teasing Damien with the plug.

“Oh…ah…fuck,” Damien mumbled as Scott pushed it further and further in.

Eventually, the thickest part of it went in and the flared base was stuck firmly between Damien’s cheeks. “Good job baby, I knew you could take it!” Scott exclaimed, ruffling his hair.

Damien turned a light purple blush at that. Scott grabbed a switch from underneath the changing table and turned the dial on it all the way up, and Damien jolted as the plug started to vibrate. “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

Polly laughed from where she was still handcuffed to the crib. “I saw Damien’s itty bitty prick!” she exclaimed in delight.

Damien turned darker purple. Everyone in their friend group knew that Damien had been hexed and as a result his cock had shrunken to about the size of a trans man’s enlarged clit were that man taking HRT. And he had _thought_ that they wouldn’t bring it up to humiliate him. But _apparently,_ all bets were off when it came to the BDSM type of humiliation.

Scott placed a teddy bear right over Damien’s cock before strapping a diaper on him, shoving the bear’s fur all over Damien’s cock, and the vibrating plug still in his ass. Scott laughed and Damien blinked when Scott wiped away a little bit of droll from Damien’s chin. “Hey, Polly, want to get out of those cuffs now and play a bit with Damien while he’s in littlespace?”

“Sure!” Polly said, wiggling her fingers as Scott placed Damien sitting on the ground and went to unlock Polly.

Polly came over while Scott retreated to the rocking chair, and Damien only just then realized that the diaper he was wearing was bright pink and one that he had thought would look cute on Polly. Polly sat down in front of him and poked the front of Damien’s diaper with a giggle. “You look cute in those pink diapers, Damien,” she cooed.

Damien crossed his arms and pouted, thoroughly put-out. He had wanted the chance to fuck Polly senseless, not have Scott drop-kick him into subspace and stick him in a diaper.

Polly’s eyes lit up and Damien’s stomach dropped. “Oh! Daddy, can I help dress the little baby here?!”

“I don’t see why not,” Scott said with a grin.

“No! No!” Damien exclaimed, looking over to Scott for help.

“What’s the safeword?” Scott asked.

“Cantaloupe,” Damien replied.

“Are you using it?” Scott asked.

Damien looked at the floor and felt more tears coming as he whined, “No…”

Polly grinned and immediately looked around, before summoning a walk-in closet next to all the restraints. She ran in, laughing like mad, before walking out with pastel purple and white striped thigh-highs, a white crop top with black trim, and a black miniskirt. “Oh, you’re going to look _adorable!”_ Polly cooed.

Damien struggled as much as he could during the entire ordeal. Kicking as Polly put on the socks, crossing his arms over his head as she tried to put on the shirt, and he seriously considered summoning a hell hound as she pulled up the miniskirt, but settled for a couple solid kicks…which actually landed on her cheek.

“Ow!” Polly exclaimed, backing away from a very stunned Damien.

Scott stood, and Damien paled when he saw the impassive look on Scott’s face. “Damien, we don’t. Kick. Monsters.”

Damien couldn’t form the words to even apologize as Scott walked over and picked Damien up under one arm. He used the other to inspect Polly’s face. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “It didn’t _hurt_ hurt, it just took me by surprise.”

“Well, the little girl needs to learn that you don’t kick others. Would you like to learn something I’ve been meaning to teach you for a while?” Scott asked.

Polly hesitated. “What sort of thing?” she asked.

“I think a solid spanking is in order,” Scott said, and Damien immediately tried to writhe out of Scott’s grip.

Scott sat down on the crib Polly hadn’t used and pulled down the miniskirt and the diaper Damien had been wearing. “Okay,” Scott said. “The first thing you have to do is get the circulation flowing. If you want them to feel it, you have to make sure they can feel it as much as possible.”

Damien’s ass quivered as Scott’s warm hand ran over and over his sensitive skin. The vibrator was still going and his cock was still surrounded by bear fur and shoved into Scott’s knee. Polly watched attentively.

“Keep your fingers together. That helps prevent longer damage than you want to give,” Scott advised. “And then, when you’re ready…”

Damien tensed, waiting for the first slap, but it didn’t come. When he started to relax, Scott’s hand came down, and Damien yelped. “Get them when they least expect it. And be sure that you’re not hitting bone. Fat is better.”

Polly stared at Damien, and he could feel frustrated tears building. What if she hated him? He hadn’t meant to kick her in the face, honest! “Can I try?” she asked.

“Sure,” Scott said. “Be sure to spread them out, especially since you’re new to it.”

Polly let her hand come down on Damien’s ass and Damien was instantly bawling. Between the pain and the guilt and his subspace, he was ready to curl up in a ball and not move for several weeks.

But just like that, the punishment was over. Scott sat him upright and kissed Damien’s forehead. “All done, little one. Thank you for taking your punishment so well.”

“I’m not mad at you, pumpkin, I promise,” Polly said. “All is forgiven.”

Damien, teary-eyed, nodded. Scott put him down in the crib and pulled up the bars, saying, “I think Polly and I are gonna have a little more fun right next to you, but you’re free to masturbate if you want, since I know you could use it. And in a little bit, we’ll take our sweet time with you, too, I promise. Okay?”

Damien nodded. And as Scott and Polly went through the toys they might want, Damien stuffed a hand down his diaper and considered. This wasn’t the _worst_ way the first day of their long weekend could have gone. But he was definitely waking up early tomorrow morning to get to Polly first, before Scott could try anything again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
